pretty_little_liars_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Policy
This chat policy explains the guidelines for appropriate use of Pretty Little Liars Roleplay Wiki chat, which can be found on the righthand rail of most pages on the site. Chat rules Don't # Make personal attacks, including racist, sexist, homophobic, or religious name-calling. It should also be remembered that people are able to use Wikia's systems freely from the age of 13. We can make no guarantee to users as to the suitability of the chatting environment for any particular age group, but users may be banned or kicked from chat for repeated and gratuitous foul language (including self-censoring, such as "sh*t" or "f*ck"). Minor, occasional cursing for emphasis or dramatic effect will not be used as a rationale for kicking or banning. # Engage in any harassment, spamming, linking to inappropriate or pornographic content, or sexually-charged chatting. # Make threats of violence, especially death threats. # Be intentionally disruptive or irritating to other users. Please note that writing full phrases or sentences in all capital letters is typically perceived as yelling. Using chat hacks to intentionally irritate users after being told to stop will result in a kick. If a user asks for you to stop, please make it in your best interest to do so. Not acknowledging and/or ignoring the question to stop will be constitution for a kick. If such behavior continues, it will constitute for a ban from chat. # Roleplay. That's done on the wiki itself, but not on the chat. Roleplaying in (multi) PM is allowed though. # Spam. Do not spam links either as it floods the channel. If you want a particular person to see it, private message them. Posting in caps or in another language for more than three lines is also considered spam and so should be avoided and if not it will result in a warning. Anymore will result in a kick. # Create duplicate accounts to evade a chat ban or wiki ban. Such behavior will result in an outright ban and a permanent block on any secondary accounts. # Violate. If you tell us you are under 13 years of age, you will be banned instantly and blocked from the wiki. This may seem cruel to you, but it is for safety measures. # If multiple people (3+) come on to chat at the same, with the intention of causing an invasion, they will be given a 2 hour chat ban. Also, invading other chats is not encouraged but it is your responsibility to keep them away from The Hunger Game Wiki, if you are caught. Do # Assume good faith. # Be civil. # Display good wiki manners when stating disagreements. Disagreements with other users can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. Punishments Users who violate the rules listed above will be warned of their behavior. However, if said behavior continues, a punishment will be issued, which can vary from a kick, a chat ban, or being banned from the wiki as a whole. The length of the punishment will vary depending on the severity of the situation, decided forth by either an administrator or a chat moderator. Typically, a first offense is a warning. The follow three offenses afterwards will result in a kick from chat. However, any offense after that will result in a ban from chat. Chat moderators should leave a message on the talk page of any person who is banned from chat using this template, making sure to indicate the length of the ban. If you believe your ban is unjustified, talk to the mod/admin who issued it. Category:Policies